A Black Night
by Willows-slave
Summary: Dean Ambrose meets up with a more than violent Seth Rollins. It's Slash and it dark and there is nothing fluffy about it. So if you don't want to read something like that keep going. Rated M for obvious reasons and what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was in trouble already as I walked through the parking lot, making my way to the lobby the all too familiar sound of my phone telling me I had a text, made me tingle and goose bumps crossed my skin. I pulled my phone out already sure that it was him.

_You're taken way to long….. You know what that means! _

I sighed as I typed back; I knew all too well what that meant more punishment, more trouble.

_I'm sorry I just got here. I will be there in just a second. _

I nodded at the man in the lobby behind the desk as I jumped onto the elevator quickly pressing the button for the eighth floor. I cursed as the elevator slowly made its way upwards why the hell did he have to get a room on the damn eighth floor? Just so I could be even later and he can play some deranged game with me. I knew he enjoyed that way too much and if I was smarter I would have stayed away, but I let my guard down and I fell for him and I fooled myself into thinking he had fallen for me too. The more he beat me the worse he treated me; I saw it all the more as affection in my fucked up head love was supposed to hurt. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened I exited quickly looking for room 808, of course for some reason it had to be at the end of the hall. I stood there in front of the door taking a long harsh breath before I made a fist with my shaky hand and knocked on the door. I stood there a few moments before I even heard the slightest noise come from the other side of the door. I had a feeling that he didn't run to the door to answer quickly on purpose he did so I had more time to think. So I would have more time to wonder what tonight would bring. Finally the door swung open and I was met by his intense brown eyes, they sent a cold chill through my body and I couldn't help but cringe as I looked down at the floor.

"Get the fuck in here; the more I have to talk to you the worse it is." He reminds me as if I need to be reminded. I keep my head down and walk into the room, it's dimly lit and I smell beer and cigarette smoke. Which makes me wonder what has been going on there since he doesn't smoke. I make my way to the corner of the room standing in front of the hideous stripped chair in the corner trying to remove my clothes as quickly as I can. I really don't want to make him wait any longer than necessary I could tell by the harsh look he wore on his face that I was already in for it. I took my coat off and threw it on the chair as I tried to kick my boots off. My t shirt was off and in the chair before I had my first book completely off. I could feel his eyes watching me as I undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. As I worked on kicking my second boot off I wiggled pulling my jeans down my legs before kicking them and my black boot off onto the floor. Next I pulled my boxers down and kicked them off watching them land over by my jeans.  
"Turn the fuck around" He commanded before I even had the chance to do it without being told. I turned as I kept my eyes focused on the floor, holding my hands together in front of me. I could feel him look at me with those cold, emotionless brown eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're trying to hide?" He snarled I could practically hear him emit a growl from deep inside his throat. "Hands at your side" I did as I was told without even looking up at him I kept my head down and moved my hands to my sides, as I rested them on my hips willing them to stop shaking. "Fucking look at me you scared little bitch" I hesitantly raised my head looking upwards but not at him I looked forward trying to look paste him, I hated when his face looked rigid and angry. I was quickly reminded of how I was told to look at him as a sharp stinging feeling crossed my cheek from where his hand connected "Look at me, I said." I forced myself to make eye contact with him as I let out a shaky breath. My chest felt tight and I fought to steady myself even more as my eyes went wide with fear. I knew I was in for it he was so irritated tonight he was gnashing his teeth as he stared at me. I shivered as an evil grin crossed his face, I only saw him this way once before and I had endured a beating that left me healing for weeks.

My mind went blank of any rational thought and was taken over by the fear of knowing what he could do to me. He moved closer to me making me jump as he held my chin staring deep into my eyes, "You look like such a pretty little slut when you're naked and frightened." He bite his bottom lip for a moment before releasing it and letting the same evil smile take over his features again. "My dirty little whore, you're so excited already." He growled out as I continued to look at him as I shook my head timidly.  
"That's right tell me how excited you are." He demanded as he grabbed my upper arm digging his dull nails into my skin.  
"I am very excited, I am always excited when I am around you" I answered, trying to sound sincere. He reached down between us pinching the tip of my hardening cock between his thumb and his index and middle finger, forcing me to inhale a sharp breath through gritted teeth.  
"I guess you are excited my dirty little whore." He laughed as I looked into his seemingly soulless eyes. He slapped my face hard again forcing my head to turn to the side. "Get down and beg me Dean beg me to be nice beg me to show you love." I stood there for a moment before I moved I must have taken to long though because his hand slapped me hard across my face again before I could make it to my knees. Once I was down on the floor I kneeled there staring down at his bare feet.  
"Please don't hurt me too bad, please be nice to me." He laughed once again before kicking me in the stomach.  
"I said beg you filthy sorry excuse for shit, beg me." He screamed out as I doubled over wrapping my arms around myself. I could hear him unbuckling his belt and I fought to make the words escaped my mouth.  
"Please don't hurt me I will do anything, anything at all." It wasn't to his approval though because the belt whipped across my back making contact twice before I had a chance to scream out any more of my plea to him.  
"Please Seth Please, Please don't hurt me." He stepped back and I heard the sound of the belt being tossed onto the bed.  
"That wasn't good enough Ambrose." I heard him say as I swallowed hard.

**I want to go on with this but not unless I know there is interest in it. Dean and Seth kind of switched roles in this story and I will forewarn the readers that this story will only get worse if I do continue. So there you have it let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I normally do the A/N at the end of the story but because this chapter is exceptionally disturbing to some people I went ahead and did it here to forewarn you. Read at your own risk. Seth has only gotten angrier. Also I hate making short chapters but I don't want to overwhelm anyone so I am going to keep them short and there should be about 4 more after this. Thanks for reading.**

"I'm sorry" I said weakly I was and I hoped that he would believe me, but I knew better, he wouldn't.  
"You're a fucking liar Dean" he screamed out as I saw him walk off. I heard him open the fridge and I could hear the sound of glass clang together as he reached in and grabbed a beer. As soon as I heard the door to the fridge close I could hear his feet shuffling back towards me as I stayed kneeling down completely still my face just inches away from the carpet. He stopped in front of me standing there a moment as he cleared his throat before a warm wad of his spit landed on my back running down my spine.  
"You're worthless" He laughed as he moved away from me sitting on the edge of the bed and popping the top on his bottle of beer. I couldn't see him but I could hear him and he mumbled lowly to himself between sips of beer. "Stand the fuck up you worthless bitch" he ordered as he threw the cap of his beer at me. I cautiously stood up keeping my eyes focused on the floor beneath me. "Tell me what you want Dean." I raised my head slowly forcing myself to look at him but I didn't make eye contact I just stared at his now naked chest.  
"I want you Seth, I want you and I want you to be nice to me please I will do anything." My voice was low as I told him what I so desperately wanted but somehow needed all the more. He shook his head as he mumbled to himself more before he raised his voice to speak to me once again.  
"You don't deserve that though do you Dean?" He asked and I shook my head in agreement.  
"That's right you stupid fuck, you don't deserve my kindness."

He jumped up of the bed charging towards me as his arm rose back as he clenched the neck of the beer bottle tightly before he swung it shattering the glass against the side of my head. I stumbled slightly but tried my hardest to remain still, my head immediately began to throb and I forced myself not to reach up and cover my temple with my hand as I felt the warm blood slowly trickle down the side of my face. "You asked for that" he screamed out as he sent the remaining part of the beer bottle sailing across the room. I jumped slightly as it crashed against the wall. He grabbed me by my shoulder shaking my body as he screamed out again. "You're fucking worthless, worthless Dean." He slapped me once again before he spun me around and threw me up against the dresser, so I was facing it. I got a god look at myself in the mirror, the cut on the side of my head didn't look as if it was too bad, of course it was still bleeding but it just happened. At least it didn't need stitches; I forced myself to look away from my own reflection as I looked into my own eyes. They were red and full of unshed tears that I would continue to hold back as long as possible. I grasped the top of the dresser as I bent over it, he buried his fingers into my hair grabbing a fist full of it and pulling my head back. I could feel his hot breath against the side of my neck as he growled out the next part of his verbal assault on me. "You want to cry don't you pussy?" He laughed. "Go ahead and cry you meaningless little bitch." He released me pushing me up against the dresser before walking away. It only took him a second to return with his belt "You know you're shit right Ambrose?" He asked as I felt the hard leather attack my bottom. I dug my nails into the wood of the furniture in front of me as I shook my head. "Say it" he commanded as the belt thrashed against my bottom once again. "Fucking say it bitch" The belt met my flesh again and I meet my own eyes in the mirror as I choked out the words he wanted to hear.  
"I'm not shit" I let out a breath as the unforgiving leather cut into my skin once again. "I am fucking worthless." I moaned out as I searched my own eyes in some pathetic attempt to convince myself differently. Even I couldn't see anything that would make me believe otherwise though. I lost count of how many times he whipped me with his belt, it could have been ten it may have been twenty, I didn't know. All I knew was how intense the pain was as in moved across my skin, stinging and making it feel as though someone held fire to my flesh. I wasn't even aware that he had stopped beating me until he laughed once again and I became aware that he was no longer behind me looking in the mirror I could see him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked over at me with something that almost could pass as an angelic smile. He looked happy, I had hopes that his hunger would soon be sated even though I knew I deserved to be hurt even more.

"You know what Ambrose, you're a real piece of work." He said quietly as he reached over to the other side of the bed grabbing his bag. "Everybody thinks you're so special" he said as he dug through his bag "but they are not right." He continued as his voice became more filled with anger. "You're a fucking fraud though do you know that?" he asked as he found what he was looking for and threw the bag to the ground "You're a fraud cause you won't just tell them how fucking pathetic and worthless you really are." Just then I heard the flick of a lighter and a second later I could see the smoke rising into the air. Then I remembered the smell of cigarettes from when I first walked into the room. My eyes went wide as I looked at him he held the cigarette in his hand as he took a deep drag off of it. He got up off the bed and walked closer to me. "You know something Dean, I fucking hate cigarettes, I hate the taste, I hate the smell, I hate the smoke." He stood close to me looking at me in the mirror as he spoke. "Do you know where I got these?"  
"No" I answered, honestly not really having a clue. I gasped as I arched by back, throwing my head back as I felt the burning sensation against the top of my thigh and could smell my own flesh burn. He threw the cigarette down on the dresser in front of me. It was smoldering and almost devoid of the red and orange glow. I sucked in a sharp breath through my gritted teeth as he took his hand and smacked me hard against my fresh burn. He held the pack up pushing it into my face before he pulled it back grabbing another butt out before he crumpled it in his fist throwing it at me.  
"Where the fuck did I find them bitch." He yelled out before putting the cigarette into his mouth lighting it up and taking a hard drag.  
"In my bag." I mumbled out remembering that I had hidden a pack in my gym bag about a week ago, I had only smoked one but I had forgotten about them.  
"That's right in your fucking bag you stupid little cunt." He said before leaning forward and blowing smoke out into my face before crushing the burning tobacco into my flesh again. The smoke stung at my eyes. I blinked rapidly sending a few stray tears down my cheek. He laughed as he pulled away walking back over to the bed only to return with the belt once more smacking me hard. "You know I fucking hate it when you smoke." He came back over to my side spitting into my face, "go ahead and cry you little bitch." He yelled out as I felt the leather of his belt cut into my flesh once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again if you don't like then don't read so if your sensitive then move on. To those of you who are reading though thank you. I know I may be killing some of you with this story but I hope some of you are at least enjoying it. **

"I'm sorry Seth" I whined out as I felt his belt connect with my skin once again. Damn that belt and to think I bought it for him. I should have known it was a mistake the minute he unwrapped it the sparkle in his eye should have given it away. He grabbed a fist full of my hair yanking my head back hard.  
"You're a fucking liar Ambrose you're only sorry you got caught if you'reeven sorry at all." His free hand grabbed at my ass before pulling away and giving me a playful little smack that only added to the stinging sensation. "Kneel down on the floor, now" he demanded as he released his hold on me and stepped away. I did as I was told as quickly as I could, the floor was hard against my knees and sharp pains still passed throughout my backside and I couldn't help but moan out slightly at the sensation.  
"You're so turned on that you're already moaning slut?" He asked me bitterly and I shook my head no.  
He leaned forward reaching down, wrapping his hand tightly around my cock, making me gasp. He pulled on it roughly as he laughed. "It looks like you're fucking lying again." He cupped my balls digging his dull nails into the sensitive flesh of my sack.

For the last nine minutes I have been kneeling on the floor completely still looking straight ahead. I have done just what he told me too before he walked away to sit on the bed and watch television and drink another beer. I was never sure what this part of the game did for him. I never knew why he would take these breaks and leave me here as he would look past me as if I didn't exist. I hated it though it gave me time to think. I would wonder what would be next and I would wonder if I did something I shouldn't have and I would worry he didn't love me enough to keep playing with me. I had a clear view of the alarm clock tonight and that is how I knew nine minutes just turned into ten. It made me wonder if I shouldn't be more careful to not position myself to see the time. Because whenever I could see it only reminded me of how long I was forgotten for. I stared ahead as he got off the bed and moved past me, forcing my eyes not to follow him. I heard him open the fridge once again and grab another bottle before he set it down on the dresser. I also heard him slowly dragging his zipper down, I wasn't sure for what until I felt the warm liquid cascade down my body, it stung my back and my bottom as it ran over the fresh marks that his belt had left. I fought back a groan from the sensation of the stinging from my wounds. The change in his pocket jiggled around as he shook his dick over me before tucking it back into his briefs, as he hummed at the sensation of having a now empty bladder. I could smell his urine in the air now, it dominated my nostrils. He still didn't speak to me though he just grabbed his beer and went back to the bed; he never even looked at me not once all of his focus was on the television.

My knees were really beginning to ache now twenty three minutes, I thought to myself as I could feel his urine against my skin as it was nearly dried now. He still hadn't paid even the slightest bit of attention to me. He just left me to kneel there unforgotten. My mind racing as my thoughts assaulted me now. As he had gotten off of the bed he walked away and I could hear him digging through his bag. I had wondered if he was getting something for me, my heart began to race with the anticipation of some attention. A few moments later he returned with his beer but I didn't see anything in his hand and I didn't see him throw anything on the bed. I wanted to sigh in disappointment but I held it back. Twenty eight minutes now and my thoughts grew darker and more disappointed as the time went on.  
"Oh Dean." He called out to me in a sing song kind of voice and it startled me enough to make me jump slightly. "Crawl over to me and stay on your hands and knees in front of the bed."

I did as he commanded of course and I was met with another kick to my gut. I didn't let it affect me though. I fought through the pain as I knelt as still as I could in front of him. He kicked his feet up on my back using me as if I was some sort of foot rest. He took a few moments before he spoke and when he did he sounded much too delighted.  
"I have been thinking of what to do to you tonight." He cleared his throat "I don't think you deserve my cock tonight." He laughed "We both know you're going to get fucked tonight but not by my cock." He picked up his empty beer bottle and twirled it around. "I was thinking this bottle would work" He smiled as he continued to look at it. "Which end of the bottle I shove up your ass all depends on how good you suck my cock." He bit his bottom lip as he reached into his briefs pulling his cock out as he began to stroke it slowly. He kicked his legs down off of my back as he threw his head back and moaned slightly at the touch of his own hand. He was already very hard. "Now I want you to turn around and suck my cock." He commanded as he stood up and pushed his pants off of his thighs before sitting back down on the edge of the bed with a thud.

I licked my lips with anticipation as I resigned myself to do the best job I could, there was no way I wanted him to shove the big end of the bottle up my ass. I was all too sure he would too if I didn't satisfy him. I wrapped my hand around his thick cock as I stroked it a few times before leaning forward and wrapping my lips around the head as I dragged my tongue over his slit being rewarded with his taste. I moaned around him sending the vibration of my sound through the length of his cock. I moved my head up and down on him as quickly as I could trying to force more and more of him into my mouth with every movement. I knew just how Seth liked his cock sucked, I learned through experience. He liked it when I got sloppy, he liked to hear me gag on it when I took too much of him into my mouth. He liked the feel of my tongue tracing up the vein on the underside of his cock. I was going to give it all to him tonight too. I moaned again as I thought about it and he grabbed a handful of my hair as he buried himself inside of my mouth thrusting his hips forward as he pushed my head down until my mouth was flush against his body. His entire cock shoved in my mouth the tip resting against the back of my throat as I gagged coating his cock with thick, warm saliva. He pulled my head back as his cock slid out of my mouth; he grabbed onto his dick and slapped me across the face with it. "You must really want the skinny end of that bottle tonight you whore. You're sucking my cock like a pro." Just them he shoved his dick back into my mouth as I wrapped my lips around it applying pressure as I sucked on him. I moaned deeply around his length once again as I watched him throw his head back as his fingers tangled more deeply into my hair as he pushed me down further onto his cock. I knew it wouldn't be long now, I knew he was close as he thrust his hips upward over and over again. "Fuck" He moaned out as I traced the tip of my tongue over his sensitive cock as he forced my mouth up and down his length. "You like my cock you worthless whore don't you?" I moaned again conveying my response to him. Just then his head snapped forward and he pulled his sick out of my mouth stroking his cock a few times before I felt the warm white liquid cover my face in spurts as he finished he looked down at me laughing as a wicked grin took over his face. "You have always looked so good covered in my cum." He reached forward swiping his finger across my face collecting some of his cum on his finger before shoving it into my mouth, having me clean it off of him. "You know what Dean you may be good for something after all even if it is just sucking cock you stupid little bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you dare wipe it off you little slut" I heard as I began to wipe at the cum on my face with the back of my hand. Once I heard that I stopped though dropping my hand at my side once again.  
"I'm so sorry" I muttered out from my trembling lips, as I hoped he wouldn't be too angry.  
"Don't you ever wipe your face, until I tell you that you can." He growled out as he bent down slapping my ass hard. He walked over to the dresser grabbing an empty bottle of beer off the top before walking over to the fridge to reach inside and grab another beer to drink. He walked back over to the bed and sat down on it as he twisted the cap off of his beer. "Look at me." He commanded before raising the bottle to his lips and taking a swig of his beer. I turned around and kneeled back on my knees as I raised my head till my eyes found his. He lowered the bottle from his lips and looked down at me in disgust. I cringed seeing the all too familiar look that he wore. I always hoped that I could turn that around I always wanted to one day see love in those eyes instead. I was silly though it would never happen, nobody could ever love me. The more they would get to know me the worse their contempt would grow for me. "My cum is going to dry on your face you whore and when you leave here, you will leave here wearing it" he laughed. That at least seemed to please him; perhaps he did harbor some feelings for me if he enjoyed marking me as his. I smiled slightly at the thought of him wanting people to know.

My mind raced as I kneeled there obediently and he sipped his beer. He hadn't said anything in about ten minutes now. I always hated when he would get so quite, it gave me far too much time to think. I was torn from my own thoughts however once I felt his hand give my ass another firm slap. I winched from the stinging pain that coursed through my body. The abuse I had endured that night was no longer being foreshadowed by the adrenaline any longer.  
"Don't be a pussy" he lectured me as I felt his hand come crashing down against my marred skin once again. I winced slightly as I tried to hold back any other noise. My ass throbbed with pain and I bit at my bottom lip forcing myself to remain quite. "I'm going to make you scream tonight whore" He laughed as I silently begged for this to be over, I knew that in many ways it had only just begun though. He grabbed my chin roughly and yanked my head in his direction making my eyes me his. I hated looking into his eyes when he was in these moods; they were so evil, so cold. "Say it now, Say it Dean." He seethed out between his clenched teeth. I could feel the shiver that moved through my body, the chill that took over as I looked into those eyes and knew what he needed to hear from me. I swallowed hard before I spoke the words.  
"I love you Seth, please hurt me, and make me behave." I spit the words out of my mouth with the perfect balance of urgency and need just as I knew he wanted. I pleased him for the first time that night it seemed as he smiled down at me.

I must have done just that cause a second later the long brown glass of the bottle neck was being shoved into my face.  
"Suck this bottle well." He smirked "You owe me some thanks for letting you get some lube tonight. I shook my head in understanding as he shoved the round neck of the bottle into my mouth. I tried to get it as wet as I could knowing that he wouldn't bother to prep me. He never did even when I was lucky enough to get his cock he still just pushed it inside stretching me as he fucked me. I was thankful that Seth wasn't very thick he did enough damage at the size he was. I looked up at him holding the bottle; he wore an amused smirk as his dark brown eyes twinkled with excitement. I tried to make a show out of sucking on the neck of the bottle; I tried to engross him enough to want to give me his own cock instead. He yanked the bottle from mouth tearing it away from the grasp my lips had on it.  
"You filthy little cock slut, must you always try and act like such a whore?" He asked me as he shook his head.  
"N, N, No" I stuttered out quietly.  
"You're a fucking liar" he screamed. He went and sat on the bed "turn your ass towards me and get down on your elbows." I did as he told me I didn't hesitate I knew it would only make it worse. I felt the flesh of his palm connect hard with the tender skin on my backside. I yelped slightly and I earned myself another hard smack. This time I forced myself to remain silent; I was already in enough pain.  
"Put your ass up higher you worthless whore" he commanded and I obeyed and was rewarded with the feel of cold hard glass being forced inside of me.

I gasped as the entire neck of the bottle was shoved into me. Small bursts of light danced around in front of my vision as the bottle slithered across my prostate. I sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth and I let my head fall forward and hang limply as the heated ache ripped through my body. A chill then ran over my skin as I felt wetness and I knew he had torn my rectum as he mercilessly pounded into me hard and fast with the bottle. He sat behind me on the bed laughing, as I felt the blood drip from my throbbing hole.  
"You nasty fucking whore you still can't take it in the ass like a real man." He laughed some more "you worthless cunt, why the fuck do I waste my time on you?" He began to quicken the pace I could feel the grooves of the neck of the bottle where the cap was jab into my small little knot, my cock was impossibly hard. "I knew what you were doing when you were sucking on this bottle before" he said with a sound of arrogance. "You wanted to try and turn me on" he laughed. "You wanted to get my dick hard enough that I would fuck you." He was pushing the bottle into me so hard I couldn't help but lunge forward with every thrust. The tip of my cock, bobbing up and down as it occasionally dragged against the rough carpet. "Well you worthless fucking bitch, that wasn't going to happen." His laughter was now louder almost maniacal. "In fact it will never happen again." He said coldly "I'm Mr. fucking money in the bank." He screamed "And this cock is too good for you" he continued as he pulled the bottle out of me whipping it across the room as it smashed against the wall. He bent down grabbing a handful of my hair as he pulled me off the floor. "I'm the future and my cock is too good for some washed up hooker babies ripped up, used up ass." He breathed the words out heavily before I felt a wad of his spit hit my face before he released me, throwing me back on to the ground. I could feel the pain and humiliation wash over me as the tears began to fall.

As I rode down the elevator I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the doors. I looked horrible; I prayed nobody would see me. I wondered where Seth had gone. He left once I started to cry, I couldn't stop the tears tonight even now they threatened to spill from my eyes once again and I couldn't decide what stung worse my ass from the assault or my eyes from the tears. Once Seth disappeared I got dressed as quickly as I could and pulled myself together as much as I could and I left. I knew he was done with me, I knew he didn't want to see me again. Tonight was nothing more than his way of saying goodbye to me. Once the elevator stopped in the lobby I rushed out of there as quickly as I could. Every step I took I was reminded of the assault I endured tonight. I hated the way love left me feeling, I sometimes wished people could just care for me and not leave me broken and hurting. As I swung open the door and stepped out the all too familiar feeling of loneliness hit me it covered me like the cold night air and I fought the tears back but I failed as I felt a few escape and stream down my cheek. I rushed in the direction of my car not paying any attention to my surroundings, not wanting to see anyone, not wanting anyone to see me. I stared at my feet moving across the ground I almost felt as if I was being watched; I just wanted to get out of there. I wiped my cheek as I sniffled not paying any attention as I walked into the arms of a much bigger man, arms that wrapped around me and held me tight as a deep smooth voice whispered out to me.  
"It's going to be ok, I got you now" he tried to reassure me as the tears began to start and I knew they wouldn't stop. I looked up to see the tender grey eyes of my best friend and brother, the only person that may have ever loved me or maybe ever will. The only person who never let his love hurt.  
"I got you baby boy, let me make it all better." He said as I buried my face deeper into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

** A Huge thanks to the people who followed this story and actually bugged me for updates…. I love you all! Hope the ending was worth waiting for. **


End file.
